What do you feel?
by Nadinchen
Summary: Es fängt mit einem gewöhnlichen Arbeitstag an, jedoch, durch einen gewissen Umstand, ändert sich dieser Alltag für Riza und Roy.
1. Ein ganz normaler Arbeitstag

(Diese Fanfiktion habe ich zusammen mit einer Freundin geschrieben. Es ist unsere aller erste, also bitte nicht zu hart sein xD. Das heißt aber nicht das ihr nicht kritisieren sollt, wir würden uns über Lob sowie Kritik und Tipps freuen ^^ Also lasst bitte viele Reviews hier; ja? Wir haben immer abwechselnd aus der Sicht von Roy und Riza geschrieben, die Namen stehen aber immer drüber. Ähm...genug der Vorrede. Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim lesen :D )

ROY:

Die dunklen Iriden begutachteten die weißen Stapeln die mir mittlerweile die Sicht auf meine Mitarbeiter an dem anderen Tisch versperrte. Es hatte schon beinahe den Anschein als würde ich gar nicht arbeiten, was definitiv nicht der Fall ist. Der Papierkram wurde einfach nicht weniger. Langsam hegte ich sogar den Verdacht, dass meine Untergebenen mir ihre Arbeit unter jubelten. Prima, als hätte ein Flame Alchemist nichts besseres zu tun als sich mit simplen Papier rumzuschlagen. Ich bin ein Mann, ein Soldat! Solche Aufgaben sollten doch wohl andere erledigen. Am besten ich stelle eine hübsche Sekretärin ein, mit einem kurzen Rock. Dann hätte ich immer etwas um mich auf zu heitern. Das war ein genialer Plan! Aber wie würde ich es meinen Vorgesetzten erklären, dass ich jemanden neues in meinen Team haben wollte? Mittlerweile hatte ich den Stift niedergelegt und meinen Kopf auf eine Hand abgestützt: Demonstrative Pose gegen Arbeit! Ein Glück das meine Untergebenen mich durch diesen weißen Vorhang nicht sehen konnten, Papier war doch manchmal wirklich nützlich. So konnten sie nicht meine Gedanken anhand meiner Mimik ablesen. Höhö! Was würde sie dann auch schon von mir denken, wenn ich jemanden neues mit solcher Arbeitskleidung einstellen würde? Havoc wäre natürlich Feuer und Flamme. Am besten aber sollte sie keine große Oberweite haben, ansonsten würde er nur noch davon abgelenkt werden. Während ich fleißig am Pläne schmieden war, merkte ich gar nicht, dass seit geraumer Zeit jemand neben mir stand mit einem minder beeindruckten Gesichtsausdruck.

RIZA:

Nicht zu fassen! Dieser Kerl treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn! Da war ich nur kurz Unterlagen holen und der Idiot faulenzt und starrt Löcher in die Luft. Und dieses Grinsen erst … ich will gar nicht wissen was ihm durch den Kopf geht. „Oberst, wenn Sie so weiter machen werden Sie noch bis Mitternacht hier sitzen. Hier sind die gewünschten Unterlagen." Das Papier, welches ich zuvor noch umklammert hielt, wurde nun auf einen freien Platz -wovon nicht mehr viel zur Verfügung stand- geknallt. „Träumen können Sie ein anderes mal. Morgen ist schließlich der Abgabetermin." Eine Pause folgte nur um zu seufzen ehe ich weiter fuhr. „Ich werde Ihnen garantiert nicht helfen!" Ein druchdringender Blick, der nicht härter hätte sein können, sollte wie tausend Messerstiche auf ihn wirken. Ich würde ihm nicht noch mal helfen ihn aus der Schlinge zu befreien, ich hatte schließlich auch besseres zu tun als ihm zu helfen. Zuvor hatte er sich keinen Millimeter gerührt, erst als das letzte Wort gesprochen war blickte er mich verwundert an. „Hmm … hatten Sie irgendetwas gesagt, Oberleutnant?" Das ging zu weit! Dieser Idiot hatte mir noch nicht mal zugehört, und so jemand will Generalfeldmarschall werden? „Nichts. Ich habe Ihnen nur die Unterlagen gebracht." Wieder eine Pause, diesmal wurde diese genutzt um ein Grinsen auf den Zügen erkennbar zu machen. „Viel Spaß dabei." Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten wandte ich mich ab und ging zu meinen Platz, wo ich mich hin setzte und nochmals seufzte.

ROY:

Was war der denn über die Leber gelaufen? Schlechte Laune wie? Mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden? Oder doch ihre Tage? Was es auch sein mochte, sie musste es doch nicht gleich an ihrem überarbeiteten und erschöpften Vorgesetzten auslassen. Als hätte ich nicht schon genügend Probleme. Nun hatte ich also noch mehr Papierkram. Ein Geistesblitz schoss mir durch den Kopf. Ich konnte mir die Arbeit doch sehr viel leichter machen: Verbrennen! Ich war schließlich **der** Flame Alchemist. Das würde ich dann einfach als einen Unfall preisgeben. Nur ein Schnippen wäre von Nöten und ich könnte nach Hause gehen. Dieser Gedanke wurde immer verlockender und ich sah dieses Papier schon vor meinem inneren Auge brennen und zu Asche zerfallen. Eine Vorstellung die mir ein breites Grinsen hervorrief. Aber wie kann ich das Papier unbemerkt verbrennen? Wenn meine Untergeben da sind geht das wohl schlecht. Ich könnte sie an einen anderen Ort bringen. Aber dies wäre einerseits auffällig und andererseits aufwändig. Nachdenklich kratzte ich mich am Kinn. Wie sollte ich nur …?

RIZA:

„**Oberst**! Wollen Sie nicht **endlich** anfangen zu arbeiten?" Ich hatte es doch getan, mich wieder von meinem Platz erhoben und sah nun über den Papierstapel herüber zu meinen Vorgesetzten. Das konnte doch nicht sein, wie faul konnte ein Mensch sein? Wenigstens war diesmal seine Reaktion eine Genugtuung. Er zuckte regelrecht zusammen und sah mich aus unschuldigen schwarzen Augen heraus an. Etwas was mich kurz aus der Fassung brachte. „Ich arbeite doch .." Er tippte mit seinem Zeigefinger mehrmals auf seine Schläfe. „..und zwar hier drin." Ein unverschämtes Grinsen wurde mir zu Teil und ich schnaubte auf. Ehe ich wieder meine Stimme erhob, räusperte ich mich. „Ich wollte Sie nur darauf hinweisen, dass es Ihnen nichts bringt, wenn alles in Ihrem Kopf drin steckt, Sie müssen es schon auf Papier bringen! Wie schwer ist es denn, diese Unterlagen durch zu lesen und eine Unterschrift darunter zu setzten?" Er schaffte es doch immer wieder, dass meine kühle und ausdruckslose Fassade bröckelte und ich deutlich die Stimme, getränkt von Wut, erhob. Seine erste Reaktion war, dass er einen Schmollmund zog -was wollte er denn jetzt bitte damit bezwecken? „So einfach ist das nicht, man kann es nicht **einfach** lesen und eine Unterschrift drunter setzten. Man muss sich schon im klaren sein was dort geschrieben steht. Zudem möchte ich systematisch vorgehen." Systematisch vorgehen? Es gab nur eine Strategie: Einen Stapel nach dem anderen abarbeiten! „Fangen Sie einfach an sich zu bewegen, sonst werden Sie noch die ganze Nacht durch machen." Wann begriff er es endlich mal? Aber nein, er hob sich lieber die ganze Arbeit bis zum Schluss auf und beschwerte sich schließlich.

ROY:

Genervt schnappte ich mir ein Blatt und unterschrieb es ohne den Blick von Hawkeye ab zu wenden , bevor das nächste Blatt folgte. „Verstanden." Das ich nicht sonderlich davon begeistert war, dass sie mich zum arbeiten brachte, wurde durch meine Tonlage mehr als nur deutlich. „Sie unterschreiben an der falschen Stelle, Sie sollten schon hinsehen wenn Sie schreiben." Nichts, aber wirklich nichts konnte ich richtig machen. Immer wieder fand sie etwas, woran sie rumnörgeln konnte. „Haben Sie nicht auch etwas zu tun, Oberleutnant?" Genervt knirschte ich mit den Zähnen. „Anstatt wie Sie zu trödeln, habe ich meine Zeit genutzt und gearbeitet. Ich bin bereits fertig, die anderen auch. Ich wollte mich nun verabschieden, die anderen hatten es nicht als nötig empfunden sie zu stören bei ihrer Arbeit." Verwirrt blinzelte ich, erhob mich rasch und entdeckte die leeren Plätze. Sie waren wirklich schon alle fertig? Wie war das nur möglich? Ich hatte es wirklich nicht bemerkt, dass ich nur noch der Einzige war, der arbeitete. Mein Verdacht, dass sie mir ihre Arbeit aufgedrückt hatten, wurde nur noch stärker. „Da habe ich mir aber tolle Untergebene angelacht." Ein humorloses Lachen drang aus meiner Kehle und ich ließ mich wieder in meinem Stuhl sinken. „Wie gesagt, ich verabschiede mich für heute. Bis morgen." Und da ging sie einfach. Ließ mich hier alleine mit dem Papier. Hatte ich irgendetwas verpasst? Sonst half sie mir doch immer! Frauen...


	2. Der erste Schritt

RIZA:

Früh morgens tauchte ich wieder bei der Arbeit auf. Eigentlich müsste ich erst in zwei Stunden anfangen, aber irgendwie beschlich mich das Gefühl, dass der Oberst es nicht geschafft hatte alles abzuarbeiten -ich wusste auch nicht wie ich auf solch eine Idee kam. Ich wollte ihn schließlich nicht ganz auflaufen lassen. Dadurch, dass der Abgabetermin in zwei Stunden war, hatte ich wohl Arbeit vor mir. Als ich die Tür öffnete wurde ich überrascht. Er hatte tatsächlich die ganze Nacht durch gearbeitet, denn ansonsten wäre nicht nur ein kleiner Stapel Papier übrig geblieben. Nun hatte man auch wieder freie Sicht auf den Schwarzhaarigen der seine Arme als Kissen missbrauchte und seelenruhig schlief. Ein Anblick der mir ein Lächeln auf die Zügen brachte. Leise schloss ich die Tür hinter mir ehe ich meinen Mantel über meinen Stuhl hing. Ich ging zu seinem Tisch herüber und betrachtete ihn aus der Nähe. Wenn er nicht sabbern würde hätte es durch aus ein süßes Bild abgegeben. Und wieder wollte ich nicht wissen was durch seinen Kopf ging. Bevor ich noch mehr Zeit vergeudete nahm ich mir den Stapel und trug ihn auf meinen Platz, wo ich dann anfing seine Arbeit zu Ende zu führen.

ROY:

Mal wieder musste ich feststellen, dass mein Schreibtisch kein geeigneter Schlafplatz für meine Wenigkeit war. Verschlafen öffnete ich die Augen. Gott, mein Rücken! Er schmerzte als wäre ich unter einen Schweinehaufen, aus meiner ganzen Mannschaft bestehend, begraben. Schmerzen! Ich fühlte mich wie einmal durchgekaut, runter geschluckt und wieder ausgespuckt. Am liebsten wollte ich nach Hause, aber das Licht, welches bereits den Raum erhellte, verriet mir das bereits meine neue Arbeitsschicht begonnen hatte. Na wenigstens hatte ich vorerst nichts mehr zum durchlesen und unterschreiben, solange konnte ich ruhig weiter schlafen. Erst jetzt machte ich mir die Mühe mich richtig auf zu setzten, streckte die Arme und versuchte den Schlaf aus meinen Augen zu reiben. In diesem Augenblick bemerkte ich sie, wie sie an ihrem Platz saß und fleißig arbeitete. Bildete ich es mir nur ein oder lächelte sie vor sich hin? Was machte die eigentlich schon hier? Ich wollte in Ruhe weiter schlafen! Mehrmals blinzelte ich, als ich das fehlen des letzten Stapels bemerkte -den ich zuvor beim Erwachen vergessen hatte-, schnell sah ich wieder zu der Blonden, die anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt hatte, dass meine Wenigkeit aufgewacht war. Grob konnte ich mich daran erinnern, dass sie gestern noch ausdrücklich verkündet hatte, mir nicht mehr helfen würde. Na ja, Frauen, versteh die einer. Nun kam ich leider nicht mehr drum herum auf zu gähnen, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenkte.

RIZA:

Ein verschlafener Laut ließ mich von dem vorliegen Papier aufblicken, zu dem Oberst herüber. Er war also aufgewacht, wie viel er wohl nun geschlafen hatte? Wie ich ihn kenne handelte es sich nur um wenige Stunden, die ihm gegönnt gewesen waren. Ohne weiter darüber nach zu denken stand ich rasch auf und salutierte vor ihm. „Guten Morgen, Oberst Mustang." Verpeilt blickte er zu mir und machte mehr schlecht als Recht die selbe Bewegung, die bei ihm somit lächerlich aussah. „Morgen." Er musste noch sehr viel Schlaf nachholen. „Ich mache Ihnen einen Kaffee.", sagte ich schnell und verschwand für kurze Zeit aus dem Zimmer. Als ich wieder ins Zimmer kam mit einer Tasse Kaffee, stand er vor dem Fenster und blickte hinaus, hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. „Es tut mir Leid Ober … nein … Riza." Von Schlaf fehlte jede Spur in seiner Stimme, sie hörte sich aufrichtig, aber zugleich schuldbewusst an. Mir schien als wäre es der Beginn von irgendeiner Beichte. Aber was wollte er mir bitte schön sagen? Langsam drehte er sich zu mir um und blickte mich mit traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen an. Etwas was mich schlucken ließ, ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in mir breit, es hinderte mich daran meinen Mund zu öffnen und nach zu fragen.

ROY:

Kurz stockte ich. Ich wusste was ich sagen wollte, aber es war schwer es über die Lippen zu bringen. Ich hatte es mir vorgenommen es endlich auszusprechen, ihr zu sagen wie viel mir ihre Hilfe bedeutete. Wie viel **sie** mir bedeutete! Doch wo ich sie dort stehen sah, verschlug es mir beinahe die Sprache, machte mich Unfähig einen weiteren Ton von mir zu geben. Aber ich musste diese Ausführung nun zu Ende bringen, schließlich hatte ich bereits den einleitenden Satz heraus gebracht. Da musste ich nun durch, ich konnte nicht einfach kneifen. „Ich bereite Ihnen immer so viele Sorgen und Kummer und die meiste Zeit geraten Sie durch mich in Gefahr. Sie sind immer an meiner Seite, beschützen immer meinen Rücken und holen mich ständig auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück."

RIZA:

Während er sprach bewegte er sich langsam zu mir, bis er schließlich beim letzten verklungen Wort direkt vor mir stand und die Hände auf meine Schultern legte. Gebannt blickte ich auf seine Lippen, wartete auf weitere Worte die daraus kommen könnten. Was wollte er mir damit sagen? „Ohne Sie würde ich schon längst unter der Erde liegen." Das wusste ich auch schon. Wieso war ich sonst auch sein Leibwächter? Dieser Kerl konnte einfach nicht auf sich aufpassen. Worauf sollte also diese Rede hinaus laufen? Mir wäre es lieber er würde endlich auf den Punkt kommen. „Was ich damit sagen will … Ich … Sie … Wir ..." Ob ich sein Verhalten auf seinen Mangel an Schlaf zurückführen sollte? Im Moment redete er mehr als nur dusseliges Zeug. Eigentlich müsste ich mich daran machen und weiter arbeiten. Wobei es eigentlich seine Aufgabe war. Aber wenn er noch nicht mal fähig war mir endlich zu sagen was Sache war, konnte er wohl kaum sich an die Arbeit setzten. Wahrscheinlich würde er noch mit einem falschen Namen unterschreiben oder der Gleichen. „Ähm .. also .. ich meine..!" Wird's bald? Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit. „Mit anderen Worten ..." Welche andere Worte meint er? Bislang hat er mir nur Fetzen an Sätzen zugeworfen mit denen ich nicht viel anfangen konnte. „Oberst, Sie-" Doch weiter kam ich nicht. Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf, als ich diese rauen warmen Lippen auf meinen spürte. Es glich schon beinahe einer Wüste, aber es war ein angenehmen Gefühl welches mich durchflutete. Im ersten Moment war ich überrannt von seiner Aktion, wusste nicht recht was ich machen sollte. Eines war sicher: Es war falsch.

ROY:

Dadurch das ich es nicht Worte fassen konnte, ließ ich Taten für mich sprechen. Für mich im Moment die beste Lösung um ihr klar zu machen, was ich ihr eigentlich sagen wollte. Wer hätte schon damit gerechnet, dass es so schwer war? Damit hatte ich natürlich riskiert mir einen einzufangen, aber manchmal musste man solche waghalsigen Schritte nun mal gehen. Was könnte schlimmsten Falls schon passieren? Nein, wir dachten lieber nicht darüber nach. Als keine Reaktion von ihr folgte, ließ ich von ihren weichen wohl geformten Lippen ab und beendete somit die sanfte Berührung. Immer noch ruhten meine Hände auf ihren Schultern. Weiter im Text? Im Moment war ich etwas überfragt was ich nun machen sollte. Schließlich fing ich an meine Tat in Frage zu stellen, ob es wirklich das richtige gewesen war.

RIZA:

„Ihr Kaffee wird kalt." War schließlich das einzige was mir darauf einfiel. Unpassender hätte es natürlich nicht sein können. Der Rand des Porzellantellers drückte ich sanft an seine Kleidung, hatte den Kopf gesenkt, verwehrte ihm somit jeglichen Blick auf mein Gesicht. Ich spürte wie das Blut in meinen Adern pulsierte, wie mein Herz angefangen hatte schneller zu schlagen und Röte in mein Gesicht stieg. Das ich den Kaffee nicht fallen gelassen hatte glich einem Wunder. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, wie seine schwarzen Iriden mich verwundert musterten, jedoch wagte ich es nicht auf zu schauen als er mir die Tasse abnahm, schließlich spürte ich immer noch diese Hitze auf meinen Wangen. „Danke...schön." Kam es schließlich von ihm zögerlich und ich hörte wie er den ersten Schluck von dem Kaffee nahm und sich bewegte.

ROY:

Ich hatte wirklich mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit so etwas! Jetzt benötigte ich erst einmal eine Sitzgelegenheit, wieso ich mich von ihr entfernt hatte und mich auf meinen Stuhl nieder gelassen hatte. Ihre Worte ließen mir keinen Rückschluss schließen, was sie für mich empfand. Ob ihr der Kuss nun unangenehm war oder nicht. Hatte ich mir den falschen Moment ausgesucht? Nachdenklich nahm ich einen weiteren Schluck von der Flüssigkeit. Von der Atmosphäre her war es wirklich nicht der passende Moment, aber man konnte nicht ewig auf etwas warten, was wahrscheinlich nie auftauchen würde.


	3. Ein später Besuch

ROY:

Zu meinem Bedauern schwiegen wir uns den restlichen Tag nur an, so als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Aber **es** war passiert! Daran konnte man nun nicht rütteln, es würde sich nicht ändern. Wenigstens hatte ich nichts mehr mit dem Papierkram am Hut, konnte einfach faul in meinem Stuhl sitzen und den Blick über meine Untergebenen schweifen lassen. Der letzte Strich wurde gezogen, der Stift wurde niedergelegt und das Papier nochmals sortiert. Unweigerlich verharrten meine Augen bei ihr. Sie erhob sich schließlich, presste das Papier an ihren Körper und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Sogleich als sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte, schien es als hätten wir uns alle abgesprochen, denn wir atmeten zeitgleich schwer aus. „Meine Güte, Oberst, was ist denn heute mit Oberleutnant Hawkeye los?" Brach Havoc als erster die Stille und alle vier Augenpaare waren auf mich gerichtet. Yippi Jah Yeahr, sie hatten es also bemerkt. „Woher soll ich das wissen?" Blockte ich gekonnt mit einem aufgesetzten gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck ab. „Na ja … sonst unterhalten Sie sich immer über irgendwelche Kleinigkeiten." Mischte sich nun auch Breda ein. Genervt grummelte ich vor mir hin, wieso mussten sie in diesem Punkt auch so aufmerksam sein? Auf einmal grinste Fuery. „Wie wäre es mit einer Wette?" Nein! Verschont mich mit diesen Kinderreihen, bitte! Wobei … worüber wollten sie wetten? Die anderen erwiderten das Grinsen des Brillenträgers und zückten bereits ihre Portemonnaies. „Oberst Mustang hat Oberleutnant Hawkeye geärgert." Machte Falman seinen ersten Einsatz und legte seinen Anteil auf den Tisch. Jedoch bevor noch irgendjemand etwas anderes sagen konnte, erhob Fuery Einspruch. „Das muss schon genauer sein, dass der Oberst irgendetwas getan hat, was ihr nicht passt ist schließlich offensichtlich." Was für tolle Kameraden, ich wollte gar nicht wissen auf welche Ideen sie nun kamen. Verärgert zuckte meine Augenbraue, wieso hörte ich da überhaupt zu? „Er hat ihren Hund beleidigt." Oh ha, das traute er mir also zu? Ich würde seinen Lohn kürzen, ha ha ha. „Er hat einer anderen schöne Augen gemacht." Offenbarte schließlich auch Fuery seinen Verdacht und legte sein Geld hin. Was konnte ich dafür, dass ein Blick bei einer Frau genügte und sie schon hin und weg war? Nur Riza schien dagegen immun zu sein. „Er hat von ihr verlangt, dass sie ihm etwas kochen soll." Klar, Breda dachte nur ans Essen, etwas anderes hätte er nicht sagen können. „Nein, nein, nein. Das ist alles falsch. Er ist über ihre kleine Körbchengröße hergezogen." Als Havoc sprach, steckte er sich wie immer eine Zigarette an und nahm den ersten Zug. Diese Kerle waren doch wirklich Prachtexemplare, was sie **ihrem** Vorgesetzten alles zumuteten. „Euch ist doch bewusst, dass ich euch hören kann oder?" Mit kühlen Augen musterte ich jeden einzelnen von ihnen, wieder waren alle Augenpaare auf mich gerichtet. Nach ihrem Ausdruck zu urteilen, könnte man meinen sie hätten ganz vergessen, dass ich da war. „Wir hören mit dem Blödsinn auf, wenn Sie uns sagen was vorgefallen ist." Entgegnete Havoc locker mit einem breiten Grinsen. Die anderen Kollegen stimmten sofort ein und schon wieder hafteten wieder alle Blicke auf mir. Wundervoll. „Niemals!" Ich schlug mit der Hand auf dem Tisch und hatte mich erhoben. „Es **ist** also etwas vorgefallen?" Hakte Fuery nach während er seine Brille rückte. Grr, dass war eine Falle gewesen und ich war Blindlinks hinein gelaufen. Mistkerle! „Lasst mich in Ruhe." Ich war ihnen keine Antwort schuldig, somit ließ ich mich genervt wieder in meinen Stuhl sinken.

RIZA:

Nach solch einem Arbeitstag gönnte ich mir erst einmal eine Dusche, nachdem ich zu Hause ankam. Eigentlich war der Hauptgrund dieses Verhaltens folgender: Einfach alles weg zu spülen, alles zu vergessen was heute geschehen war. Aber es gelang mir nicht. Immer wieder scheiterte ich bei dem Versuch an etwas anderes zu denken, immer wieder schweiften die Gedanken wieder zu ihm. Obwohl ich den ganzen Tag Zeit hatte darüber nach zu denken, wusste ich selbst jetzt nicht was ich von diesem -ich wagte noch nicht mal das Wort zu denken- … von dieser Sache halten sollte. Eine innere Stimme sagte mir die ganze Zeit, dass es definitiv nicht gut gehen konnte. Ich war sein Leibwächter, da wären solche Gefühle doch bestimmt hinderlich. Wir waren im Grunde nichts als Arbeitskollegen und es hieß man sollte nie mit solchen etwas anfangen .. oder so ähnlich. Diese rabenschwarzen Augen, die so unergründlich wie die Nacht schienen, von denen ich nie den Blick abwenden konnte. Das Wasser prasselte erbarmungslos auf mich nieder. Schlussendlich war es das Bellen meines Hundes Black Hayate, das mich aus den Gedanken riss und ich somit aus der Dusche raus kam und mir einen Bademantel drüber zog. Ich musste nachsehen was los war, er fing nicht ohne Grund an zu bellen. Er stand vor der Tür und bellte diese an, hatte ich noch zu so später Stunde Besuch? Verwundert wanderte eine Augenbraue in die Höhe ehe ich mich in Bewegung setzte und die Tür öffnete.

ROY:

Die Tür öffnete sich und zugleich sprang mir der kleine Vierbeiner ins Gesicht, brachte mich somit aus der Balance, sodass ich samt des Hundes zu Boden stürzte. Einen erschreckten wie entsetzten Schrei konnte ich somit nicht mehr unterdrücken. So hatte ich mir das gewiss nicht vorgestellt. „Black Hayate, Sitz!" Vernahm ich auch schon ihre Stimme, obwohl es deutlich ein Befehl war, hörte man einen amüsierten Unterton heraus. Anstatt der Hund von mir runter ging, verstand er sein Herrchen falsch und setzte sich auf meinen Oberkörper drauf. Minderbegeistert blickte ich in das hechelnde Anlitz des Kleinen. „Wollten Sie unbedingt meinen Hund sehen oder wie darf ich Ihren späten Besuch auffassen?" Könnte sie nicht erst ihren Befehl verbessern, bevor sie mir Fragen stellt? Das konnte man gleich schließlich noch in Ruhe klären. „Langsam wird er schwer." Klagte ich somit nur, ohne auf ihre Frage ein zu gehen.


End file.
